Forgotten
by goldleaves
Summary: She had been left in a cell in Azkaban and forgotten, but what happens when Draco finds her? What happens when Harry, Ron and Draco start fighting for her release
1. Chapter I

**Disclaimer-** do i look like an internationally famous author who owns the rights to a series of books?

**A/N-**i hope you like this, it's a new idea that i came up with. If no one likes it i won't continue with it.

* * *

**Forgotten**

By

**Lady Arianne Of Ambers Valley**

Chapter I

* * *

Azkaban.

The very use of its name is enough to send shivers of fear, hatred and cold down the spine of any wizard in Britain.

There are five types of people in Azkaban, only five who came in through the large imposing steel gates of Azkaban, and not all of them came out alive.

The first are the Guards, the unfortunate ones who could not get a job anywhere else, they were condemned to guard the condemned. They would beat the prisoners and give them poisoned food. They would do anything if it meant that they could get their anger out.

The second type is the Visitors, the ones that visit the prisoners to say goodbye, or to get information or money. They only came when they got word of a relative dying and wanting to get money, or if there was a trial the press would come and take photos of anyone who was connected to that person.

The third are the innocents. The ones that spend a couple of months locked away before everyone realises that they didn't do anything. All they leave with are memories. Horrific nightmares that made them wake up in the middle of the night screaming.

The fourth type is the criminals; the murderers. The ones that committed atrocious crimes; so atrocious that as the dementors go past them, they relive the pain they inflict on others, and they go crazy. They would scream and laugh and shout and refuse to eat. They would welcome the Dementors kiss, they would even try to escape.

And then there is Hermione Granger. The one that was falsely imprisoned and never released. For everyone knew she was innocent… but they didn't care. They blamed it on her and even though ten years have passed since the beginning of her sentence, and multiple changes of government she still hasn't been let out.

No-one remembered her, she is a ghost. A shadow of the bright person she once was, She lives in a forgotten cell. Every once and a while, someone would remember her and give her food and water but not often.

She hadn't seen light in years. All that was left of her memories were carved into the walls of her cell. They didn't care about prohibiting items for her, they didn't care if she killed herself. If she did, she wouldn't be found until only her bones were left.

She huddled in the center of her cell, what measly piece of cloth she had been given tight around her body, trying to keep what little warmth there was in. Her cell was in one of the towers, there were cracks in the wall and there was a window with broken glass in it. The gasp let the rain and water into the room and onto her.

When she had been given the cell, it was new. One of the ones built when they remodelled the prison after the mass breakout of Azkaban. But they built it so quickly and without consideration of the wind, that in the space of her sentence it had been open to the elements.

The floor was covered in dust, and she hardly ever moved from her spot. She had drawn images in the dust, pictures of her once best friends, there were times that she came over ridden with grief that she wanted to wipe the pictures away, but then she realized that if she did she would probably go mad.

The once smooth walls were engraved with words, faces and names of things that she remembered. Around once a year, she would stand and re-do the images, digging them deeper in to the wall.

She stood and picked up a stone, she found a few words that had been eroded by the wind circling her cell, and started to engrave them deeper. Her fingers gently brushing against the wall so that she knew where everything was despite the lack of light.

She never had any visitors, occasionally someone would come up the twisting steps to her cell and would open the hole in the door, looking to see if she was alive. They would watch her, and make comments. Some would yell obscenities and throw things at her.

Others would enter her cell, destroying her pictures on the ground, and they would hit her. They would leave with a cruel smile on their faces, leaving her with bruises and broken bones. Some would even torture her with magic, though she had not come across one of those in many years.

She engraved a word deeper into the stone, she couldn't remember what the word said, all she knew was that It was important to her, her knuckles started to bleed and the rusting chains that were around her wrists and ankles chaffed her, sending sharp jolts of pain up her legs and arms.

In one corner was a pile of newspapers; in the beginning of her sentence they would give her one, every month. They didn't remember her name; no one did, so she was not surprised when she got a newspaper telling of her death.

At first she screamed and cried and shouted out that she was not dead, and they thought that she had finally gone mad and they never came around again. But she didn't go mad, or insane. She was alone.

For three years she had clung on to the belief that Harry and Ron would come and get her, but she knew that now they thought her dead, they wouldn't come. She would be stuck within the wall of Azkaban, silently waiting for her death.

She stood once again, and put the newspaper that told of her death back in its place, and walked to the window. She looked at the grey clouds and the rain pelting down into the sea.

She could see faintly in the distance that there was some light, a small bit of moonlight reflecting off the raging sea. That small piece of light gave her a small bit of hope, she knew that maybe one day, someone might find her, might remember her and free her.

She heard the large iron gates slowly open and she looked down. There was a small dinghy-like boat, which was tethered to the pier. She saw the outline of a figure in a cloak run through the gates before they closed again.

She watched as the figure talked to the guards, she couldn't hear the person talk, but she knew that it was a ministry official. If it had been the press they would have come in their ridiculous clothes and gaudy hair.

If it had been a visitor for someone, they wouldn't have come alone. No one wanted to come to Azkaban, especially not alone. She could barely see the figure, but she saw that whoever it was wore a ministry blue cloak. She guessed it someone ordering the release of a prisoner or someone inspecting the prison.

She had the idea of yelling down to the person and to get them to release her, but she knew that they wouldn't believe her and would lock her up as insane forever. She watched as a guard escorted the man across the yard and towards the official buildings.

Before whoever it was got there, she turned around and looked at her cell, her back to the window and person, she stood there for a moment before picking up a rock and continuing to work on the words in the wall.

* * *

The sky was gloomy; it always was above Azkaban. The Grey clouds hung low over the fortress. The rain pelted into all that was there, they huddled into what shelters the large and ugly wall that surrounded Azkaban created. Outside the walls the sea was churning and the foam was a ghastly grey colour as it smashed into the wall.

As he scurried across the large yard, he pulled the cloak, which was around his shoulders, closer to him; trying to keep the cold out. It didn't work. The cold brushed him. It was like a pocket of cold air surrounded him. Air so cold that it was chilling his bones and making his teeth chatter.

He cursed mentally, cursing his luck, which meant that he was there in the first place, inspecting Azkaban. He swore causing one of the Guards to look at him warily, he just shrugged and continued on head first into the rain.

They were about halfway to the official building, where he could finally get dry, when a guard on his left suddenly stopped. He turned to look at the man and saw that he was shocked, one of his comrades asked him,

"What is it Thomas?"

"Up there, in the north tower" he said while pointing to said tower, he followed his line and saw that in the room at the top was a figure, they could just barely see it, but he could see that whoever it was had their back to him.

The other man shrugged and said,

"She's a bit curious today, that's all" and they continued on walking, the wind was getting louder and harsher so that he had to yell to be heard,

"Who is it?"

Thomas shrugged and said,

"I don't know… no one does, she's been there for about ten years"

They were nearing the building now,

"Some say that she's a nutter, and others say that she's perfectly sane"

"What do you think?" he asked him,

"I don't know, and personally I don't want to… if she's a nutter she could kill me and if not, then I don't want to trek all the way up there to find out"

They had made it inside, and the wind was cut off so suddenly that the last word he said was abnormally loud.

He was met by an elderly man, he looked to be around sixty; he was the head-guard and chief of everything at Azkaban.

"Welcome to Azkaban" he said with a chuckle, "Lucky for you, this is a two-way ticket and you will not be staying in our comfortable accommodation" the other guards there laughed, apparently everyone was used to his humour.

"Pardon my humour, we get bored here easily" The man said while taking his cloak and putting it on a hook, "What can I get you… we have Tea, Coffee and … errr…..some gunk that Jon made a week ago" he said while looking at some horrible looking and smelling greenish-brown paste.

"Coffee please" he said, and sat down on a chair by the fire. He rubbed his hands together to get them warm, and he noticed some of the off-duty guards were smiling knowingly at him,

"It doesn't help much" said one of them; he had long black hair which was pulled into a knot, his eyes were grey and there was a scar on the side of his face.

"Excuse me?" he asked confused

"The Fire, it never completely takes the chill from you"

"Oh!" soon in his hands there was a steaming mug of black coffee.

"Sorry, we ran out of milk and sugar years ago" said the head-guard. He nodded and started to sip the brew. It was bitter and strong, he winced slightly but then the caffeine kicked in and he became more alert and awake.

Once he finished the coffee, he placed it down on the table and waited for the head-guard, whom he gathered was called Kieran, to finish his coffee. Eventually Kieran stood and took the dirty cups to the sink, where he washed them.

As he did so he started talking to him,

"So… we would show you around, but it's not that hard to find your way."

"Okay"

"I'll give you a map and the some master keys, so if you want to check out the conditions of the cells you can… if you wish, The only places that you'll need a guard with you are the east, west and south towers… the most dangerous prisoners are there"

"What about the north tower?"

"The only one in there is her, she's harmless… just sits on the floor all day"

"On the way here, she was by the window" Thomas added, looking up from the book that he was reading.

"Really?? She does that sometimes… but she hasn't said a word in seven years"

He nodded and stood, he went to get his cloak and realized that it was still wet, Kieran also noticed this and said,

"You can borrow my cloak, it the one on the top on the left"

"Thanks" He wrapped the cloak around him and noticed that like all the other cloaks that the guards wore, this one was inlaid with fur, it made him warmer despite the constant chill.

Kieran put the cups on the washboard to dry and went over to a desk, which was in the corner of the room. As Kieran rooted through its contents he looked around the room.

It was long and had a low ceiling. The door was at one end of the room. There was nothing except for files and hangers on which many, many cloaks hung until about halfway along the room. Then there was the fire, it was huge and surrounding it were various coaches and seats and a couple tables. After that was the kitchen to one side, and on the other were some desks were people did various bits of paper work.

In the kitchen were various mugs and dirty dishes and a lot of various other things that he couldn't describe and didn't want to investigate. On the tables were worn and faded out pictures of loved ones and a couple dying potted plants.

Eventually Kieran found what he was looking for and pulled out a roll of parchment and a ring with ten keys on it. The parchment showed him where everything was in the complex, and there was a dot in the place mapped as '**Guard House**' he peered at it and saw that it said, '**you are here'**. He took the parchment and keys from him and before walking out the door he pulled his hood up.

He exited the building into the rain and looked at the map once more, now the dot was just outside the building, smiling slightly he decided to look at the southern wing of the complex.

He entered the building and walked down the hall, every time that he walked past a dementor he shivered slightly and walked on faster. He looked into a couple of rooms and saw various famous criminals who were curled into corners with blankets on them.

As he looked through the peephole of one cell he saw a woman who had been imprisoned for murdering some muggles. She was sitting in the corner with her arms hugging her legs, she lifted her head and he could see the madness in her eyes. Her hair was black and messy and dirty. It went all the way to the floor and he saw a couple rats nibbling the end of it and winced. He hated rats, and he couldn't understand how someone would let them eat their hair.

Her skin was ghostly pale and he could see how thin she was through the grey clothes that she wore. She wore a dark grey shirt that was too big for her, and pants that were baggy and black, she had a belt made of rope. It was tied so tightly and knotted so that she couldn't take it off and use it to kill herself.

Though she looked really bad, he noticed that she had probably been bathed recently, judging on the lack of wear on the clothes that she wore. He stood there for a moment looking at her, and she stared back at him with her crazy eyes.

Suddenly she laughed. It sent chills down his spine. It was like nails on a chalkboard. He guessed that she had screamed her voice raw. It was dry and cutting, so much that he hastily closed the peephole and left the southern wing.

He stood for a moment in the rain, thinking, trying to clear his head of that maniac laugh. He looked at the map and his gaze was pointed at the north tower. He was curious. _Who was the woman? _He asked himself and walked to the door, which leaded up to the tower.

There was no guard at the tower door, He unlocked the door and found a torch; he pointed his wand at it and did a charm to light it on fire. He picked up the torch and then walked up the stairs.

On the way to the top of the tower, on the way he went by various doors and as went past them, he pushed them open to reveal some stores. As he ascended the tower the light was flickering against the walls and steps, which were made of a dark stone making it, shine and glitter in a gruesome way.

He finally got to an Iron door and opened the peephole, inside it he saw a woman, her back was to him and she looked to be carving something into the walls. He looked at the walls and saw that she had engraved many words into it, the larges and deepest cut, so cut that through it you could see the sea outside, was a name; DUMBLEDORE.

The woman wore nothing but a long dark grey shirt that went down to her knees. It was dirty and ripped. It looked like it was several years old, around her shoulders was a scrap of cloth, which appeared she was using as a blanket. Her skin was deathly pale and was covered in dust.

Her hair was bushy and long, it seemed to be uncontrollable. He could see that she had before now tried to tame it but had given up as it was no use. On the floor were pictures and words written into the dust that had settled on the floor. He couldn't see a single thing on the floor, as it was centred on a spot in the middle of the floor.

He closed the peephole quietly, surprised when it didn't creak despite it's age. He inserted a key into the door, and just before he turned it, he saw that there was a plaque on the door; it was covered with a decade's worth of dust. Using his sleeve he wiped the dust off to reveal the name.

When he did, he was surprised. It said '**Hermione J. Granger**' He remembered her slightly, he remembered the know-it-all bookworm from their school days. He remembered when she was used a scrape-goat for the ministry.

A year after her supposed death, she had been acquitted, and there was a huge uproar about a war hero dying in Azkaban for something she didn't do. The ministry had been over run by angry people and hundreds went on strike until the whole system changed.

Some had even quitted, like Harry and Ron. They were now members of a separate company called The Phoenix. They and others were like Auror's except they didn't work for the ministry. He had noticed that they were like the Bounty hunters of the muggle world.

Could that woman really be Granger? He turned the key and the door swung open he stepped forward holding the torch out, his eyes adjusted to the non-existent lighting in the room, and then he saw the surprised brown eyes of Hermione Granger.

* * *

She had heard someone coming up the stairs, and she supposed it was a guard checking up on her, they hadn't done that in a while, so she continued on engraving the wall.

She heard the faint whisper of the peephole and she saw the faint glow of a torch on the wall, using what light she briefly had she saw a word that she had not cut into for a while.

The peephole closed again and she supposed that whoever it was would go soon, suddenly she heard the key turning in the lock and turned around surprised. The guards hardly ever entered her cell, and when they did it wasn't good.

The door opened and it took her eyes a moment to adjust to looking at the light coming off of the torch. When they did she saw someone that she thought that she would ever see again.

He looked similar to what he did before she was put into jail, though there were a few differences.

His platinum blonde hair was longer and tied up with a green ribbon. He had gotten more muscled over the years, but he still had the same silver-grey eyes that he had when he was eleven.

"Draco Malfoy?" she managed to croak, using her vocal chords for the first time in seven years

* * *

He looked around the room and noticed that there was no bed for her, in fact the only comfort that she had was a hole in the wall, which lead to, he supposed, to the hygiene pits.

In a corner was a pile of newspapers, he walked over to it and saw that they were all stacked according to date. The one on the top was from seven years earlier with the headline '**Granger is Dead!**' it looked like she had read that article many times.

He examined the pictures drawn on the floor and saw that it was simple images of clouds and suns. There were also flowers among the images and in a couple places he could see the faces of Harry and Ron.

They were really good, he was surprised that she could draw them so good from memory, he then turned to the walls and looked at the words that she had written.

He could see words like ORDER, D.A., HARRY, RON, HOGWARTS and as he looked carefully he saw a small word which read FERRET. He grinned, she remembered him.

Suddenly he heard her speak again, her voice was as dry as bone; not from overuse but from disuse,

"If you're not real…please go away. I don't need more memories coming back to haunt me"

He turned to face her and saw that she had tears in her eyes.

He smirked,

"Believe me Granger… I'm real"

She looked at him not believing him for a moment and then nodded and said,

"What are you doing here?"

"At the moment I'm leaving, but I'll be back to get you out"

He watched her as she started to cry more and as a grin spread across the place. She moved forward as if to hug him but then hesitated and said,

"Thank you"

"Why? I haven't done anything yet?"

"Yes… but you've given me hope, even if you are just a figment of my imagination" he looked at her incredulously and then turned and went to the door, his shoes clicking against the stone.

He exited the room and just as he was about to close the door he looked at her once again and said,

"Granger… you are weird"

And then he closed and locked the door.

He went down the stairs thinking about what she had said. He was so caught up in his thoughts that he didn't realize that he hadn't put the hood of the cloak up until he was halfway across the yard again.

* * *

She watched him from her window as he walked across the yard. She hadn't seen his face in so long that at that point she didn't care that he used to be horrible to her. He was a link to her past.

She felt genuine hope for the first time in such a long time that she couldn't even remember the times at the beginning of her sentence when she had hoped for Harry and Ron to rescue her.

Out of all the people she had known, he was the last person she would have guessed would rescue her. Over the years she had only remembered him slightly, so that he had only earned one engraving on her wall, one that said FERRET.

But filled with new conviction she picked up her stone and begun to carve a new name into the last free spot on the wall, DRACO.

She carved it with so much conviction that sparks were flying and her knuckled were bleeding. She heard the iron gates creak open and went to the window. She saw a figure, Draco, running across the cobblestones to the pier and the boat.

She watched as he got in the boat and it started to row itself, using magic. She hadn't seen magic in so long that she had forgotten what it was like to see an inanimate object move of its own accord.

* * *

He looked back at the imposing figure that was Azkaban and his gaze suddenly was drawn to the north tower, in it he could see a faint outline of her and he smiled the first genuine smile in years.

He had never expected to see Hermione while there, as he and the rest of the wizarding world had her for dead; but seeing her there and speaking to him had brightened his heart.

With a smile he looked forward into the storm tossed sea and the far away coastline. He was going to get Hermione out of that cell.

* * *

**R E V I E W . . . . . .**


	2. Chapter II

**Disclaimer-** if i was an internationally famous author would i be writing this for free??? no- i don't think so!

* * *

**Forgotten**

By

**Lady Arianne Of Ambers Valley**

Chapter II

_

* * *

_

_The sun was in the centre of the autumn sky as he made his way, after a lunch with his wife Ginny, to the large and impressive building which was the ministry of magic._

_The Ministry building itself was made of marble which was inlaid with gold; after the war they had decided that it would be better to place a concealment charm on it so that the Muggles couldnt see it or see the people walking in and out. It had made things much easier for the people who worked there._

_As he walked through the crowded doorways, people stopped to stare and whisper about him. He sighed, he didn't like the feeling that he was always being watched or that everyone knew who he was._

_He wished that sometime he could go out into a town and not have people whisper about him. Before the war people had always called him_ **'The-Boy-Who-Lived'** _but now after the war was over, and the threat of Voldemort was gone, he became a hero for every man, woman and child in wizarding Britain._

_He became a household name; every child was brought up knowing his name _**'Harry Potter' **_the man who killed Voldemort._

_He shook his head slightly causing some of his black hair to fall in front of his glasses, he sighed once more and moved a hand to brush it out of the way._

_He entered a lift and as he did so everyone inside quietened immediately, they stopped their conversations to stare at him. It disturbed him, so much that when it got to the floor that he worked at he bolted out of there and into the busy corridors of the Department for the prosecution of Dark Wizards._

_He made his way past his colleges, who just nodded at him, they didn't stare and gawk and for that he was immensely grateful, they had learnt long ago that he was normal; well... as normal as you can be for killing one of world's darkest wizards ever. He sat down at a desk that had recently been given to him._

_There was a shortage of space and so some junior members were forced to complete their huge stacks of paperwork while leaning on filing cabinets. Which got really messy when somebody needed to put something in or get something out of one of them._

_For the unfortunate ones who couldn't get a desk or a place on a filing cabinet, and those were fought viciously over, they either stood, holding papers while trying to complete them and keep out of the way, or they sat in any available spots._

_Some had even taken to sitting in vacant spots under desks or under the overhang of the various pot plants in the office._

_He pulled the first file to him and examined it, inside was information about a raid that had happened a couple months prior. He sighed once more and bent over to complete the necessary work inwardly cursing the backlog of files in the department._

_Suddenly the doors of the department office swung open and as everyone twisted their heads to see whom it was they sighed in relief. It was Hermione Granger._

_She was slowly, and efficiently, working her way through all of the departments to get them back on track with the filing. She had already worked through the Department of Registration of Harmful Magical creatures and the Department of Wizarding rights._

_Everyone had been bribing her to come to their department to try and fix it, but Harry had secured Hermione to come to his department by stating, truthfully, that they were still doing paperwork over incidents that were in the years before his birth._

_She walked over to the first of the filing cabinets and took everything out. She emptied every file from the cabinet and put its contents on the floor making a huge pile._

_Some of his colleges looked at her in surprise and then looked at him and Ron to see if what she was doing was correct. They had seen her tidy before and nodded before working again._

_She pulled out her wand and pointed it at the pile of files and suddenly all the files were flying into the cabinet at a fast speed in an alphabetic order, or so he presumed._

_By the end of the day she had managed to resort a fifth of all the files in the office and she had said to everyone that if they touched the cabinets at all before she was finished she would find them and hex their hands off._

_Everyone believed her and so made neat piles on their desks, or places if work, for her to sort as she wished._

_Harry just finished the file that he had started after lunch when the clock chimed five thirty. And he cursed, he had a meeting with the minister in half-an-hour. But it took at least forty-five minutes to get from where he was to the Minister's office._

_He stood and deciding to leave his cloak behind he headed towards the elevator, where he found Hermione holding a pile of documents. She looked annoyed and was mumbling about bad filings and important documents._

"_Hi Hermione"_

_She turned and noticed him for the first time, and then she smiled_

"_Hi Harry, where are you going?"_

"_Ministers Office, what about you?"_

"_The Minister, he's been begging me to find these documents about Illegal selling of dragons for months now, and I've only just found them"_

_Suddenly the elevator door opened and they both walked in talking about their lives and other things._

_They made it to the top floor and walked towards the Minister's office. The corridor was strangely empty and eerily quiet. Both Harry and Hermione noticed that something was wrong and they walked towards the Ministers office quickly their eyes darting from side to side._

_They knocked on the door and they heard the Minister; Henry Jaylex call for them to enter._

_Henry had been Minister for just over two years and already he was getting death threats. At the beginning of his term he had been very popular and promised many things, but soon it became clear that he would never do any of the many things that he had promised the public._

_Henry was a short man with a potbelly, which had grown noticeably in his time in office, His hair was a sickly blonde colour and there was a bald patch on the top of his head, which shined in the sunlight._

_In fact it shined so much that the was called by many in the ministry, only in whispers and never around him of course, as Shine-Top and there were many jokes circling about what would happen if you put him on his head and spun him like a spinning-top._

_Harry opened the door to the office and walked in to see Henry looking extremely pale, Hermione followed him and closed the door behind her, not noticing someone in the shadows._

_She put the stack of folders on the middle of the table and said,_

"_Here are the files on the Illegal selling of Dragons, which you asked for Minister" He nodded and continued to look at something over her shoulder._

_Harry turned and saw that a man was standing in the shadows. He was tall, around six foot three, and had long black hair, which he wore loose, somewhat reminding him of Lucius Malfoy, and he had crazy brown-yellow eyes._

_He turned to warn Hermione about him but it was too late, the man had jumped forward and grabbed the wand out of her pocket. She spun and saw that a man had her wand and she moved away from the spot in which she had been standing._

_The man pointed her wand at Henry and smiled widely showing them all his crooked and yellow-stained teeth._

_Suddenly the man said,_

"_AVADA KEDARVA" and there was a flash of green light and when the light was gone, Harry noticed four things._

_The first one was that the Minister, Henry Jaylex, was dead._

_The second was that the man had gone, he heard no sound of apparating and so he was stumped on how he got out of there._

_The third was that somehow Hermione had her wand back and that she was staring at it like it was something evil and foreign._

_And the fourth and final thing that he noticed was that there were a bunch of Auror's who had just burst into the room after the flash of green light and they were all pointing their wands at Hermione._

_One of them walked up to her and said,_

"_I'm sorry Miss Granger, but I have to arrest you for the use of an unforgivable curse and for the murder of the Minister of Magic using that curse"_

_The man looked sad and as if he didn't believe it as he took her wand and put her in bonds._

_As they escorted her out of the room he could hear her say, _

"_But, I didn't do it"_

_The man then looked at him and asked,_

"_What happened?"_

_And he began to explain everything, which had happened. The man looked like he believed him, as did the others._

* * *

Harry rubbed his eyes wearily, and decided that it was no use in remembering the painful memories now. She was gone and he never got to say goodbye. He never visited her once and for that he was extremely ashamed of.

He had tried many times to request a visit to Azkaban but any times that he had tried, he had been declined or the only times that he could have gone was in the middle of a mission.

He felt as if someone was purposely trying to make sure that he couldn't see her.

He still remembered her trial; it was a big public affair.

_

* * *

_

_He sat in one of the hard wooden seats and looked around the court, on one side was his heavily pregnant wife Ginny, and their two-year-old son James. Ginny looked anxious for news about her best friend as James looked worried for his Godmother, they got on very well and had been upset when told that she might never visit him again._

_One his other side sat the whole Weasley clan, minus Percy who had started working for the Ministry again and had to work in the court._

_He looked around the room and saw many faces of old friends, and even a couple of old enemies. No one could believe that she had killed the Minister._

_The doors opened and the Judge came in, he walked over to his seat and then sat and proceeded to start the trial._

_Eventually the doors were opened and Hermione was led in. She had been in Azkaban for the weeks before her trial and so she looked thin and gaunt as well as very, very weak._

_She was placed in a chair, and she proceeded to answer questions._

"_Did you kill Henry Jaylex, Minister of Magic?"_

"_No, I did not!"_

"_Were you there when said person was killed?"_

"_I was"_

"_Was your wand used to kill said victim?"_

"_It was"_

_There was a huge uproar in the room, as everyone learnt this new piece of knowledge._

"_Did you kill The Minister of Magic?"_

"_I did not kill the Minister of Magic"_

"_Who did?"_

"_I do not know"_

"_What do you mean?"_

"_There was a man there, he took my wand and killed the Minister and then he was gone after the light had subsided"_

"_There was no other man, when Auror's came in a moment later… how do you suggest that he escaped?"_

"_I do not know"_

_The Judge was silent for a moment and then he called Harry as a witness. He walked down the steps, ignoring the curious gazes of the people gathered and took a chair on the floor,_

"_Are you Harry James Potter, son of James Potter and Lily Potter?"_

"_I am"_

"_Were you there when this incident occurred?"_

"_I was"_

"_Is what she says true?"_

"_It is"_

"_Thank you"_

_The Judge turned to talk with other members of the Jury and after a while he faced the court again with a grim expression._

"_The court has not decided whether Miss Granger has killed The Minister of Magic, but we feel that someone has to go to Azkaban, and as Miss Granger's wand was used she is to be sentenced to a life sentence in Azkaban"_

_The whole room burst into noise everyone disagreeing with what was going on._

_Hermione just looked at the Judge blankly with tears falling down her face. Harry and Ron made their way to her and proceeded to hug her and say how they would get her out of their somehow._

_They never actually said Goodbye, and before they could they were ushered into the stands as Dementors came in to escort Hermione out._

_From his spot he could see the Judge look at Hermione with tears in his eyes and mouth,_

"_I'm Sorry"_

* * *

The Judge had resigned after that incident and refused to talk with anyone about it, and the one time he did; he had told them how ashamed he was to have done such a thing to her. After she had died and been acquited many authors made biographies about her life and they all tried to get the Judge to speak to them. But the only time that he did was at her memorial service.

He sighed and stood up stretching his sore back muscles. Then walked out of his study and into the kitchen.

He made himself a cup of coffee and drank it slowly while leaning on the bench.

He watched as many others of The Phoenix walked into their headquarters, all of them were grey today and all knew that it wasn't a good day to be happy for everyone else would hex them into oblivion if they were.

It was that day, the day that seven years earlier the whole of the Wizarding world heard of the Death of Hermione Granger. She wasn't even buried properly; just thrown into the harsh sea, which surrounded her prison, and dying place.

He remembered the day that he had heard about her death; it had started happy.

It was 11 am, and he was only just waking up. It was one of the few days where he had no work.

* * *

_He yawned and got up, and slowly made his way down to the kitchen. Ginny had already gone to work and had left a note on the folded copy of the latest Daily Prophet. He opened the note and saw what it read._

'**Harry,**

I've gone to work…

there's milk in the fridge.

**Love Ginny**

xox'

Ginny never read the Daily Prophet as she thought it was stupid when she would hear about it at work and so he was the only one who read it.

_He made himself a bowl of cereal and was poring milk into it as he opened the newspaper, as soon as he saw what it said he dropped the jug making it smash and causing five-year old James, who was holding the two-year old Albus to run in to see what had happened._

_When he did, he saw that his father was sitting on the floor, not caring about the spilt milk and broken glass, with his head in his hands crying._

_The newspaper had fallen to the floor and was absorbing milk, the picture had been so milk-logged that it had gone fuzzy and they could barely see a picture of a girl with bushy brown hair and chocolate brown eyes smiling at them._

_The headline said, _'**Granger Is Dead!'**_ he couldn't believe it. His friend had died in Azkaban all alone, for a crime that he KNEW she didn't commit and he had never got to say goodbye._

* * *

Everyone's gloomy thoughts were broken as the door flew open to reveal Draco Malfoy, wearing a Blue Ministry Issue cloak. He had a smirk on his face as he entered the room.

He obviously knew that everyone was an inch away from hexing him when he said,

"Why are you lot so gloomy today?"

Harry was shocked and grew angry, he had his wand in his hand and pointed at Draco's throat.

"How dare you say that??? How dare you?? You know damn well what today is!! Can't you have any respect for Hermione?? Today of all days??"

"Well no… for one reason"

"And what pray tell is that?" Harry said with venom.

"Hermione… she's alive"

"What?"

"Hermione. Is. Alive" he said slowly as if explaining it to a simpleton,

"Stop this, that's cruel and not right to say such things."

"It's true"

"Liar, we know she's dead, don't bring our hopes up only to be crushed again, I knew you were cruel but I never thought of you as heartless"

"Ouch" he said sarcastically before pushing Harry's wand away

"And I'm being serious… she's alive in the north tower. I saw her when I was inspecting that hell hole the other day"

"Really?"

"Really"

"Prove it"

Draco smiled and said,

"Fine…I'll take you there"

Harry nodded and took Draco's offered arm, immediately after-words he felt the familiar sensation of apparation.

As soon as they stopped spinning Harry looked around them.

They were at a dock which seemed abandoned, he couldn't hear anything, and as it was dark where they were, wherever they were, he couldn't see a thing.

Suddenly Draco murmured,

"Lumos" and there was light. He could see that there were huge piles of boxes stacked all around the place. It looked like they had been there for a while but no one had touched them or moved anything in decades.

He was about to turn on Draco and ask him why they were there when he walked up to and through the stack of boxes. Raising his eyebrows Harry followed.

On the other side they were faced by a different sight; instead of it being dark and empty suddenly there were masses of people wearing all kinds of coloured clothes. They walked past shops and stalls, and many types of people. Some of them wore wizarding robes and others wore muggle clothes, but it didn't matter… they all fitted in there.

"What is this place?" He asked Draco, who just smirked and said,

"This, Potter, is Trantlem Docks… it's sort of like Diagon Alley, but not"

"Oh" Harry had never heard of it, and he wasn't surprised after he heard the locals speak. They were in Norway!

Draco walked to a pier, which was guarded by two men in black cloaks. The Pier was different from the rest of the Docks; The wooden planks were made out of black wood and silver nails. It seemed to radiate a feeling of sorrow and hopelessness, so much that people avoided looking or walking past it.

As they neared them he saw Draco pull some paper out of a pocket and then he presented it to them.

They eventually let them past and they walked down the pier to where a black dinghy-like boat was bobbing in the water.

Harry watched as Draco climbed down the steps into the boat and then followed him. As soon as he sat in the boat it moved of its own accord.

Draco was silent so Harry just looked forward at the horizon and the rapidly approaching outline of Azkaban.

* * *

**R E V I E W . . . . . .**


	3. Chapter III

Disclaimer: _i do not own anything you recognise._

Author's Note:_ i hope you like this one._

* * *

**Forgotten**

By

**Lady Arianne Of Ambers Valley**

Chapter III

* * *

Three days after Draco had visited, Hermione was sitying down on the cold and dusty floor once again.

She had finished engraving his name into the wall.

Her knuckles were raw and bleeding, her arm was sore but she had still continued on despite the pain.

She sat on the floor; her blanket lay forgotten on the ground as she looked up at what little expanse of sky that she could see from her window. It wasn't raining at the moment, but she knew it would start soon.

She looked out at the grey clouds and noticed that there were stars out. The clouds hadn't lifted enough to see stars in so many years that she had forgotten how beautiful they were.

She stood and went to the window, her hands were wrapped around the bars and she pushed her head out as far as it could, so that she could feel the light breeze on her cheeks. She tried to reach the stars, inside she knew it was impossible... but she had to try. The stars were a glimmer of a hope in her life.

She looked down and saw that there was a small boat coming towards Azkaban, she watched as it edged closer. In it was two people, she could see that. She looked at them intently and began to reach for them. She felt a need to scream and yell for their attention... butshe knew that it wouldn't help.

She felt a freezing breeze and the mist created by the crashing of the waves against the base of the prison far below her, on her arm and shivered slightly, she pulled her arm back inside and put her blanket around her shoulders once more.

She sat there as she heard the large iron gates open. She looked at her wall once again and looked at one word; that was etched into the wall more than the others. She had long forgotten what it said, but she knew it was important to her.

She stood as she heard someone walking up the stairs, she moved to the wall and gently traced the word with her fingers. Suddenly the door was flung open letting a yellowish light flood the room, and suddenly she could see the word 'DUMBLEDORE' she looked at it for a moment as tears traced paths down her dirty cheeks.

The word gave her emotions; pain, grief and hope. She knew that the very word that she had scribed into the wall of the tower held immense power and respect.

She heard a small cough from behind her, she had forgotten about her visitors and she turned around.

She saw two people, Draco and someone else. He looked familiar. The man walked forward with a shocked expression on his face, he whispered her name, as If not believing it,

"Hermione?"

She nodded and watched as he walked towards her, his eyes were wide open. Unbelieving.

As he grew closer to her she finally remembered his name,

"Harry?"

Suddenly she was engulfed in a hug. Harry had his head on her shoulder, tears pouring down her face.

"We thought you dead" he croaked,

"I know"

"I am so sorry"

She nodded. She had long forgiven Harry and Ron for not visiting her.

They talked for about an hour, until Draco indicated that he needed to go. Hermione was left in the cell, with Harry's coat, while Harry and Draco returned to their lives, talking and planning her release.

* * *

Harry eventually got to the headquarters of The Phoenix. When he did it was still lunch time, and the members were standing around, waiting.

He walked into the room, and announced to no-one in particular,

"Hermione Granger Is Alive!"

And the room burst into sound.

* * *

**R E V I E W ... ...**


	4. Authors Note

**Author's Note:**

Hello fans of Forgotten.

At the moment i believe that there is nothing that i can do to add onto the story without ruining it, so i am leaving it up to your imagination, as a sort of a cliff hanger. But when i feel up to it, and i kn ow what to add to it without ruining the story i will put more chapters up.

I am sorry if some of you want me to finish it,

but at the moment i just dont know what to add.

thank you for your consideration

**Lady Arianne Of Ambers Valley.**


	5. Chapter IV EPILOGUE

Disclaimer: _i do not own anything you recognise._

Author's Note:_ i know that it has been a while and that many will think that there should be more but this is the end of the road for forgotten,_

**

* * *

**

**Forgotten**

By

**Lady Arianne Of Ambers Valley**

Chapter IV: EPILOGUE

* * *

The world was in uproar... things had changed so quickly since the time that Hermione Granger had been found alive after being presumed dead for over seven years... there had been fights in courts and some had even brought the charges up against her once more, saying that she had killed the Minister but those were soon dismissed.

Through-out her case Hermione would constantly see a familiar figure in the background, watching her: Draco Malfoy, though she knew that they had despised each other she had begun to associate him with hope and life, for that is what he had brought into her life that stormy day when he had visited her cell.

* * *

Draco would watch her as she sat in the uncomfortable seats in the court-room re-answering questions because a few politicians, how he hated them, had decided to make her life a misery. couldn't they see what she had been through? couldn't they see her ribs and bones through what little garb she had? couldn't they see the sickly and pale colour of her skin and the matted and lifelessness of her hair? couldn't they see that if she went back to that place she would surely die?

For some reason unknown to him, he felt possessive over this creature, this woman who he had hated for 7 years, and now had grown to admire when he thought about what she went through, he wanted her to be safe and warm and healthy as well as happy and content and for some reason which really baffled him, he wanted her to be near him.

When Ron returned from his holiday with his family and met Hermione there was an awkward silence before Ron had attacked Hermione in a huge hug, which slightly hurt Hermione's ribs... and for some reason Draco wanted to punch Ron for hurting her, but he didn't because he didn't know why he wanted to.

Draco watched as Hermione was introduced to both Potter and Weasley's kids and he watched as they looked at her with wide eyes before attacking her in simultaneous hugs, and he watched as a familiar happy twinkle made its way into her eyes and she smiled fully for the first time, and that was when he realized that he was in love with Hermione Granger.

* * *

It had been a couple months since the end of the re-trial, it had gone very smoothly when they had found the real killer and sent him to prison, and Hermione had once again been acquitted, as a compensation she had been given a holiday on a remote, an un-trackable island in the Mediterranean and now it was her birthday and Draco was waiting to see her at the Potter Residence, she had arrived back in England the day before and he really wanted to see her. h

His thoughts were interrupted as he heard footsteps coming down the stairs, he looked up and saw that it was her, Hermione. Though she didn't look as she did before she went to Azkaban, she looked much healthier and happier, she paused mid-step as she saw him sitting there at the kitchen table, waiting for her.

"Draco?" She whispered,

He stood and waited as she walked down the rest of the staircase, before walking towards her but still leaving enough space for her to escape if she got uncomfortable.

"Hermione, i wanted to ... err... ask you if would... ummm... go on a date with me?"

There was silence for a moment as he watched her eyes dart across his face, and suddenly her lips were on his and her arms were around his neck and instinctively he wrapped his arms around her waist, when they broke apart he leant his fore-head on hers and whispered,

"I take it, that's a yes!"

Her response was to giggle slightly and kiss him once more.

**THE END.**


End file.
